Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 4
Once everything calmed down after the wedding everyone was settling down for dinner soon. Tommy and Dil noticed Elaine sitting on the couch reading a book as they had crawled over to the couch as they climbed up onto the couch. Elaine noticed them as they climbed onto the couch as she put her book down. "Hello you two," Elaine said as she smiled Tommy and Dil smiled happily as they both sat on Elaine's lap, well as best they could as Elaine's stomach took up most of the space on her lap. "Well since you two are here, I'd like to show you something." Elaine said taking one of Tommy and Dil's hands and placing them onto her stomach As Elaine did this, Tommy and Dil could feel the baby kicking as it kicked against their hands through Elaine's stomach. Tommy and Dil looked to each other with a bit of a confused look on their faces before looking up to Elaine. "That's your baby cousin kicking," Elaine said Of course while that answered the question of what was kicking in Elaine's stomach, Tommy and Dil of course had more questions. Elaine had gotten up as it was almost time for dinner and she had to help Ben. As she left for the kitchen Tommy and Dil remained sitting on the couch. "Hey Tommy I thought you saids babies come from a baby store?" Dil said "I thought they did too Dilly, either that or the stork." Tommy said "What's that?" Dil asked titling his head "Well afore you were borneded, Angelica tolded us about this bird called the stork which brings eggs with babies inside thems to mommies and daddies." Tommy explained "Oh, well if the baby is inside Aunt Elaine's tummy, how's it going to gets outs when it's time for it's to come?" Dil asked "I don't know, for sure Dilly." Tommy said Meanwhile in the kitchen, where the grownups were, they were talking about Elaine's child as well. "So Elaine, is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Didi asked "The doctor said it's going to be a boy, we're still trying to figure out what to name him though." Elaine answered "Well you could always name him after Ben," Didi suggested "Well that's fine and all but Elaine and I want to name him something else." Ben said "Well we can give you some name suggestions." Didi said "Alright thanks." Elaine said Meanwhile Dil and Tommy overheard the grown ups talking in the kitchen "Hey Tommy did you hears that the grownups were trying to find a name for the baby?" Dil asked "Uh huh, hey maybe we could helps them find a name for the baby!" Tommy said "Yeah, that sounds likes a great idea! Uh…do you have any names that Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine could name the baby, cause I gots nothing?" Dil asked Tommy took a moment to try and think of a name for Ben and Elaine's child as he paced around the room a bit trying to think of a name before he then came up with one. "Hey maybe they can name the baby after my firstest baby brother Milton!" Tommy exclaimed This of course left Dil confused since technically he was Tommy's first and only brother that he had. "But Tommy, my name isn't Milton it's Dil." Dil said in a confused tone "I know that Dilly, but I'm talking abouts a baby egg the stork broughted me afore you were borneded and Kimi becameded Chuckie's sister. Me, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil thoughted it was a baby egg and that it was going to be my new baby brother until we finded out that it was a baby stork egg." Tommy explained "Oh, ok that makeded more sense." Dil said once Tommy finished explaining "Yep, uh I'll be back in the minute Dilly I has to go potty." Tommy said before running off to the bathroom Over with the grownups, they were still trying to come with names for the baby before Elaine finally thought of a name for the child. Dil had crawled over into the kitchen to listen to the grownups as this was happening "I've got it Ben, why don't we name him Melvan?" Elaine asked "Melvan…I like it." Ben answered "That's a great name Elaine," Didi said "Hm so Aunt Elaine and Uncle Ben are going to names the baby Melvan." Dil thought to himself Tommy soon came back just as Elaine had finished dinner as they all had dinner as Didi then gave Tommy and Dil their baths, reading them a bed time story, and putting them to bed for the night. Of course Tommy and Dil didn't go to sleep right away as Dil sat up. "Hey Tommy?" Dil said wondering if Tommy was still awake "Yeah Dilly," Tommy answered "Oh good you're still awakes, I just wanted to tell yous that I hearded Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine says they were going to names the baby Melvan." Dil said "Really, hm I kind of liked Milton as a name but I guess Melvan is oks as it sounds almost likes Milton." Tommy said before yawning "Anyways night night Dilly." "Night night Tommy," Dil said before he yawned and fell asleep for the night with Tommy falling asleep soon after. The next morning Tommy was first to wake up between him and Dil, of course this was because he had to go potty like he usually did in the morning as he walked out of the bedroom and headed down the hallway towards the bathroom only to find the door close and hearing what sounded like someone throwing up. A few moments later, Elaine emerged from the bathroom. She was appearently having the usual morning sickness that came and gone while she had be pregnant. This of course got Tommy thinking as regards to how the baby was supposed to get out of Elaine's stomach. After using the potty he went back to the bedroom where Dil had just woken up. "Oh Dilly you're awake." Tommy said "Uh huh, morning Tommy." Dil groggily said rubbing his eyes and stretching "Dil I thinks Aunt Elaine was trying to throws up the baby as when I wents to go potty this morning Aunt Elaine was already in the bathroom and she was throwing up." Tommy said "You really think she has to throws up the baby to gets it out of her tummy?" Dil asked "I don't knows probably, I guess we'll have to finds out." Tommy said 'Go To Part 5 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine Chapters